


Going Down

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Id Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve fucks himself on Mjolnir. Thor joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, pure id fic, there's nothing more I can say. If you want nuanced, well-written kink fic, this isn't it. If you just want Steve fucking himself on Mjolnir (with added Thor), here you go.

Steve braced his hands on the body of Mjolnir as he lowered himself down. He grit his teeth as the handle filled him. It was rough, uneven, and immobile.

He fucked himself on it, tortuously slow, because he couldn’t go any faster, not when it was spreading him wide and with the awkward angle. He panted and ground down a little more with each thrust down. He was going to take everything, until he could seat himself completely on the handle.

He glanced up and saw Thor watching him. Steve’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips. “Just gonna stay over there?” he asked, through heavy breaths.

Thor’s eyes grew darker with lust. Steve noticed the way his jeans stretched. It couldn’t be comfortable, not with how large Thor was. “I am enjoying the view.”

Steve grinned and sunk a little lower. The handle rubbed his prostrate, and he groaned, tossing his head back. His cock was hard against his stomach, trailing precome, but he needed both hands to steady himself. “If you want to come over here, feel free anytime.”

He heard Thor chuckle and then fall silent again. Steve pushed himself further down, and at last, he felt a light brush of his balls against the hammer head. This next thrust down, he was going to take it all in. He rose up until just the base of the handle rested inside him, and then, in one smooth, slow glide downward, he sat himself completely on Mjolnir.

He stayed still, just enjoying the way it felt in him, filling him. Then, without warning, there was a buzzing. He gasped, tried to buck forward, but couldn’t. His eyes darted to Thor. “Was that you?”

Thor shook his head. “The great Mjolnir has a mind of its own. It will do as it pleases.”

The buzzing intensified. Steve held himself up, palms flat against the floor, feet braced in front of him, and he could barely hold on. Then little shocks sparked through his body, making his cock ache and twitch. They varied in intensity, some sharp and strong, making Steve throw back his head with a gasp, his cock jerking from the sensation. Other times, it was a gentle, sustained current that left him feel like his body was humming down to his fingertips.

He wasn’t sure if he could gather up enough energy to move anymore. His limbs were shaking, and every nerve ending was alight with sensation from the shocks. But then, the thrusting continued. It had to be Steve doing it involuntarily, just desperate for the movement and overstimulation as the handled vibrated and brushed against his prostate, but he didn’t feel like he was moving. It was impossible that it was the hammer itself, but that was what it felt like to Steve.

He didn’t know how long that went on. He lost himself in the sensation. The small part of his mind that still functioned wondered if it was possible to die from pleasure. It was ridiculous, and he would have laughed if he wasn’t enjoying this so much.

He felt like jelly, and when Thor appeared in front of him, Steve could do nothing but let his mouth drop open and let Thor take his head and pull Steve onto his cock. Steve couldn’t even muster up the energy to lick at Thor; he let Thor fuck his face, loose and open, and he barely even registered when Thor thrust deep, cutting off Steve’s breath for a moment, before pulling out again and continuing to thrust.

Thor’s balls slapped Steve’s chin. He wanted to reach up and play with them, tease Thor for once. But all he could do was cling to the floor, feel the electricity move through him, move into Thor from Steve’s mouth to his cock.

He was caught between the two, and then suddenly, without warning, he came. His orgasm stretched out, and he felt like he would never stop coming, ejaculate coating his belly, striking Thor’s jeans, sliding down his cock and under his balls, down to his ass where Mjolnir entered him.

It did end, eventually, though Steve remained hard as Mjolnir pulsed within him and Thor thrust into him. He came a second time just moments later, and then he felt Thor come down his throat. He choked on Thor’s come, swallowing what he could, but it dribbled out past his lips. Thor kept thrusting, never going soft either. 

Thor pushed Steve down, hard, so he couldn’t get up. Steve shook as Mjolnir pulsed in him, filling him with electric shock after shock, as if Mjolnir was coming. Steve came a third time, just moments after his last. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. After that, his cock rested soft and drained against his thigh.

Thor came again, and Steve simply accepted it. Thor slipped out, only to replace his cock with his fingers. Steve sucked at them, licking half-heartedly, because he didn’t think he could move.

It was only when Thor slipped his fingers out and then gave them back to Steve that Steve realized Thor was feeding him his own come. He managed to moan, give a more energetic effort at cleaning off Thor’s fingers, but anything more proved too much.

Mjolnir still buzzed inside him. When Thor helped Steve up, he felt numb and shaky. But it was a pleasant numbness. 

He slumped against Thor’s shoulder. He was panting, he realized. “That…” Steve started to say, but it came out as little more than a rasp. He coughed and tried again, “That was amazing.”

“Yes,” Thor said, his touch gentle as he stroked the side of Steve’s face. “You were beautiful.”

Steve decided that they were definitely doing that again. And if Mjolnir seemed to be a little bit shinier, a little newer looking whenever Steve glanced at it from that point on, well, Steve knew it just because he looked at Mjolnir with a newly found appreciation.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Going Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695018) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
